Wireless communication systems are known to include a communication resource allocator, a plurality of communication units, and communication resources that are transceived via repeaters. In normal operation, an operator of a communication unit employs an input device, typically a keypad or selection switch, to select a desired system service. Upon this selection, the communication unit accesses its internal memory to determine the software application needed to execute this request. Having determined this information, a processor within the communication unit utilizes the software application to prepare an inbound signaling word (ISW) which contains the communication units identification code and the service request. This ISW is then transmitted under the control of the microprocessor which is executing the appropriate software program, over a communication resource to the communication resource allocator, or central controller. The central controller interprets the request and determines whether the communication unit is an authorized unit and whether the request is valid for this particular communication unit. If both inquiries are answered affirmatively, the central controller transmits an outbound signaling word (OSW) over a communication resource back to the communication unit. Upon receiving this OSW, the communication unit again utilizes its microprocessor and appropriate software algorithm to interpret the OSW.
As is known, technology within the wireless communication arena is advancing very rapidly. Recent technology trends are towards having the communication units being more software dependent. With this trend, it is difficult for a communication unit to keep up with the latest versions of available software. The latest versions of software provide enhanced system access features, such as telephone interconnect, dynamic regrouping, private calling, emergency processing, and a variety of other features.
When the software applications change within a communication unit, that unit often needs to be replaced because it has insufficient memory to accommodate the new software applications or, at a minimum, must be brought into a service shop to be updated with the newest version of the software applications. While this provides the communication units with the latest software applications, it is burdensome and time consuming both to the communication unit operator and the communication system operator.
One solution that is currently being used within other software driven arts, such as computers, personal electronic organizers, are to have the software applications on a disk or card. To utilize the software contained on the card, the card must be inserted into the computer, or personal organizer. While this provides the flexibility of increasing the software applications, if the device is lost, both the hardware apparatus portion and the software applications are lost. Thus, someone who finds the device has a complete working unit and may proceed to utilize that unit.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for allowing easy updates of software applications within communication units without the burdens of prior art techniques.